Beca's Obvious Crush On Chloe
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe's 99.9% sure Beca has a crush on her.


**Beca's Obvious Crush On Chloe**

Chloe was sitting outside on the lawn on campus working on an assignment when Beca sat down next to her, leaving a decent sized gap between them.

"Hey, Becs." Chloe greeted her friend. "Just the person I wanted to see to save me from this boredom," she gestured towards her textbook.

"What'd you want to do?" Beca placed a brown paper bag on Chloe's textbook, which was resting on her lap.

Chloe opened the bag. "I don't know. You're the one that's supposed to be entertaining me, remember?" She pulled a sandwich wrap covered in plastic out of the bag and smiled at Beca when she realized that it was from her favorite café. "You went to The Sandwich Palace for lunch? It's like twenty minutes from here."

"I was already in the area with Amy," Beca said, simply.

"Thank you." Chloe bumped her shoulder to Beca's. "I'm starving."

"It's not a big deal." Beca began to pick at a loose string on her shirt. "I ate one half and was too full to finish the other so I figured I'd give it to you."

Chloe took the plastic off her wrap and bit into it. She smiled at Beca as she chewed her food.

"Why are you staring at me like that, weirdo?" Beca asked with a frown.

"This has tomato in it," Chloe said once she was done chewing.

"You like tomato," Beca pointed out.

"I know, but you don't," Chloe stated, wondering why Beca would get tomato on the wrap if it was initially meant for her.

"They obviously put tomato on it by mistake," Beca said as she scratched the back of her neck. "So do you want to hear some mixes?"

"Always," Chloe replied before biting into her wrap again.

Beca retrieved her laptop from her bag and booted it up so she could let Chloe listen to some of her newer stuff.

"Hello, ladies." Jesse approached them.

"Hi, Jesse," Chloe greeted the boy.

Beca threw him a wave as she opened up iTunes on her laptop.

"About to play some music?" Jesse reached for Beca's headphones but she slapped his hand away.

"No one gets to touch these headphones but me," Beca said. "And no one gets to hear my mixes until they're perfect."

Jesse held his hands up in surrender. "Understood. I'll see you at work for CD stacking duty."

Beca started up her unfinished mix and handed Chloe her headphones. "Tell me what you think of this one. I started it this morning so it's a little rough around the edges."

Chloe beamed at the brunette as she took Beca's treasured headphones.

"What?" Beca asked.

"You told Jesse no one was allowed to listen to your unfinished mixes or use your headphones but you always let me," Chloe said, happily.

"That's because you never listen and take them anyway. I don't bother to argue with you on it anymore."

Chloe grinned. "Okay."

Beca rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," Chloe said, innocently as she placed the headphones over her ears.

* * *

Later that day during rehearsals, Chloe was staring at Beca while the Bellas practiced the dance moves for their new routine. She still couldn't get over how sweet Beca was for bringing her lunch earlier that day.

Aubrey, who was standing with her arms crossed as she watched the Bellas to make sure they were executing everything with excellence, glanced over at her best friend. "Are you even trying to hide the fact that you have a toner for her?"

Chloe beamed at Aubrey. "I think she likes me back," she said, quietly. "I'm like ninety-nine point nine percent sure."

"Did she say something?" Aubrey asked, curiously.

Chloe shook her head. "No, she bought me a sandwich wrap."

"I buy you food all the time. I don't want to jump into bed with you." Aubrey shook her head in amusement. She didn't understand the attraction but Chloe had been harboring a crush on Beca ever since she laid eyes on her several months ago at the activities fair.

"She got a ride all the way to The Sandwich Palace and bought me my favorite wrap. She tried to play it off like she bought it for herself but Aubrey, it had tomato in it. Beca hates tomatoes."

Aubrey looked impressed by the fact that Beca had gone out of her way to do something nice for Chloe. "That does have the underlining of a crush."

Chloe smiled, giddily. "I know! I need to be one hundred percent sure, though, before I make a move." Chloe was excited about her new mission. One way or another, she would find out if Beca liked her back or not.

* * *

It was five in the morning when Aubrey heard knocking at the front door. She huffed in irritation as she left her room. She looked through the peephole to see who was brave enough to interrupt the straight eight hours of sleep she needed in order to be in balance with herself for the day. She yanked the door open and glared at Beca. "What the hell, Beca? It's five in the morning."

"I'm sorry," Beca said, sincerely. "I just wanted to give Chloe something."

"Right now?" Aubrey asked, impatiently.

Beca nodded. "She gave me a couple of songs she wanted me to mix together for her and I want her to have it before she goes to her parents' this weekend."

Aubrey tilted her head to the side as she took in Beca's appearance. Beca had obviously stayed up all night to make the mixes for Chloe. "You look like shit."

"Thanks," Beca said, sarcastically.

"Lock the door and don't be loud." Aubrey turned and headed to Chloe's room. She yanked the blanket off her best friend earning herself an irritated groan. "Get up. Beca's here."

Chloe sat up with a frown. "What?" She looked over at the time before looking back at Aubrey. "Is she okay?"

Aubrey nodded. "You're leaving to visit your parents today and she wanted to give you the mixes you asked for before you left. I'm going back to bed."

Chloe watched Aubrey leave before getting up and going out to the front door where Beca was lingering. "Hey."

Beca smiled at Chloe. The redhead was wearing an oversized band shirt and her hair was a mess. Beca never thought she had seen anything more beautiful. "I have your CD." She held the case out to Chloe.

Chloe smiled and took the case. "I gave you that list yesterday afternoon. Did you stay up all night working on it?" Chloe already knew the answer to that question. Beca was still in her clothes from the day before and she looked exhausted.

Beca nodded. "I know you said to take my time but I wanted you to have it for your drive. I'm actually proud of all of them. You picked good songs to mix together."

"Thank you, and thank you for the CD," Chloe smiled. "Come on." She took Beca by the hand and pulled her towards her bedroom. "Strip."

"Um, what?" Beca asked, her heart tripping over itself as Chloe's words.

Chloe opened her drawer and tossed a pair of shorts and a shirt at Beca. "Change into those and come lay with me. I don't have to be up for a few more hours."

Beca did as she was told before climbing into bed beside Chloe, leaving a decently sized gap between the two. She shouldn't have been surprised when Chloe closed that gap, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Night."

"What are you doing?" Beca asked.

"Cuddling with you and going to bed," Chloe replied, pressing further into Beca. "Relax. You're stiff."

"Sorry, I've just never been much for cuddling." Beca wasn't sure what her hands were supposed to be doing or how to get comfortable when her crush's arm was around her.

Chloe pulled away from Beca and the brunette immediately missed the contact. "Sorry."

"No, I didn't mean to stop." Beca blushed as the words left her mouth. "I, um, I just don't know what to do."

"Maybe you'd prefer to be a big spoon." Chloe turned so that her back was facing Beca. "Put your arm over my waist."

Beca scooted closer to Chloe and her hand hovered mere centimeters from her waist. She was caught off guard when Chloe took her hand and placed it around her. "Is this okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, it's nice. I mean, okay. It's okay." Beca rolled her eyes at herself. She remained quiet and still, afraid to move and interrupt Chloe's comfort.

After a few minutes of silence, Chloe heard Beca's breathing even out and knew the brunette was now asleep. She smiled to herself and closed her own eyes to follow the girl into slumber.

* * *

The following morning, Chloe had already showered and gotten ready to leave while Beca remained sleeping. She knew the girl had to be exhausted. She placed a note she had written Beca down on her empty pillow before taking her duffel bag and leaving her room quietly. She joined Aubrey in the living room and gave her a puppy dog look.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Beca's still here. She's asleep right now. Can you look after her while I'm gone?"

"I'm pretty sure she's capable of taking care of herself," Aubrey assured her.

"Please, Bree? She forgets to eat and stuff like that when she gets too into her mixes. I left her a note telling her she could stay here while I'm gone so she can be free of Kimmy Jin for a bit... as long as it's cool with you."

"She better not get on my nerves," Aubrey warned.

Chloe smiled and launched herself at Aubrey for a hug. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, whatever," Aubrey said. "And she better be prepared to do dishes."

"Just go easy on her." Chloe checked the time on her phone. "I have to get going. I'll call you when I get home."

"Have fun," Aubrey said. "And don't worry about Miss. Anti-Social. She'll be fine."

"I'll be checking in," Chloe said before leaving.

* * *

Beca was in Chloe's room trying to get some homework done when Aubrey knocked on the door and poked her head inside. "Hey, can we talk?"

Beca was glad for the interruption from her homework. "What's up?"

Aubrey leaned against the doorway. "So, you and Chloe are pretty close."

Beca frowned. "Is this a "give me back my best friend" conversation? She's still your best friend. I know she spends a lot of time with me but we just have this music connection and so yeah, we're close."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "No, this isn't that kind of conversation."

Beca relaxed. "Oh."

"It's a "do you want to bang my best friend" conversation."

Beca's eyes widened. "Excuse me, what?"

"Do you have a crush on Chloe?" Aubrey asked. "Don't bother saying no. It's kind of obvious that you do."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Beca opened her textbook. "I need to do my homework."

Aubrey grinned, having gotten the answer she needed from Beca's reaction. "You should do something about it," she said before walking out of the roomleaving a very confused Beca behind.

* * *

A few days later, Chloe was in the apartment she shared with her best friend, Aubrey when there was a knock at the door. "Aubrey can you get that?" Chloe yelled from her room. She was having a rough day and wanted to stay in her room and mope. Aubrey told her how she had told Beca to make a move but the brunette had yet to say or do anything.

When Chloe didn't get a response from Aubrey, she reluctantly got out of bed and went to open the door.

"Hi," Beca said once Chloe opened the door. She handed her a plastic bag and Chloe quirked a brow curiously as she took it.

"What's this?"

"You said you were having a bad day." Beca shoved her hands into her pockets. "I figured I'd give you some stuff to help."

Chloe pulled Beca into the apartment and closed the door before moving to sit in the living room. She pulled a container of her favorite ice cream from the bag and grinned. She only ate this flavor when she was in a bad mood and she had no idea Beca knew that. "How'd you know to get me this?"

"You mentioned a few months ago how you only eat that flavor when you're upset," Beca said.

"And you remembered?" Chloe asked, heart fluttering in her chest.

Beca shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I stored the information."

Chloe set the ice cream down and pulled a movie out of the bag. "Frozen!"

"It came out today and I know you love it so I figured you might want to own it."

"You're the best, Beca. Thank you," Chloe said getting up to hug the smaller girl.

"Anything for you, Chlo." Beca returned the hug. "There's one more thing in the bag."

Chloe went back over to the bag and pulled out a usb stick.

"Just a few tracks that make me feel better when I'm down." Beca gestured towards the door. "Well I'll get going. Text me if you need anything."

"Wait," Chloe said. "Do you want to watch the movie with me?"

Beca smiled. "Yeah, sure. If you don't mind the company." Chloe gave Beca one of her smiles making the brunette raise her eyebrows. "What?"

"You hate movies," Chloe said, simply as she sat down on the couch.

"Well I don't mind them so much when I'm watching them with you," Beca admitted as she picked the _Frozen _dvd case up and began to open it.

"Why is that?" Chloe asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know." Beca moved to the dvd player to put the movie in.

"Beca," Chloe said and waited for the brunette to look at her. When their eyes met Chloe smiled gently at her. "Do you like me?"

Beca froze for a brief moment before stuttering out a "what?"

Chloe moved to stand in front of Beca. "Do you like me?"

"Yeah, you're my best friend." Beca tried to remain collected as Chloe stared at her intently.

"Do you like me as more than that?"

Beca let out a nervous laugh. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Just curious," Chloe replied.

"You're my best friend," Beca repeated.

"That's been established." Chloe slowly reached out and took one of Beca's hands into her own.

"What are you doing?" Beca's heart was hammering in her chest as Chloe moved closer to her.

"I think you like me," Chloe said, ignoring Beca's question. "Or at least I hope you do because I really like you."

"I don't think I heard you right," Beca whispered out as she stared at Chloe with wide eyes.

Chloe smiled and leaned forward slowly. "I said I really like you. I'm going to kiss you now. Is that okay?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah. Yes. That's, uh, more than okay."

Chloe laughed lightly before kissing Beca gently on the lips. It was an innocent kiss that only lasted a few seconds before the two parted.

"What does this mean?" Beca asked, voice still low as if speaking loudly would ruin what was happening.

"It means that I want you to be my girlfriend," Chloe said. "If that's something that you want."

Beca grinned. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Chloe kissed Beca again before going into the kitchen. "Start the movie, she said as she retrieved two spoons.

Beca did as she was told and waited for Chloe to sit down beside her. She smiled as the redhead picked up the carton of ice cream and opened it for them to share.

Chloe stared at Beca as the brunette dipped her spoon into the ice cream.

"What?" Beca asked.

Chloe smiled. "You're my girlfriend."

Beca returned the smile and leaned in to kiss Chloe.


End file.
